fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nabriho'ulbon's World: Chapter 8
AUTHOR'S NOTES: HEY EVERY1 FANGZ 4 CLICKING ON DIS ADN I HOEP U RNJOY REEDING THRU DIS CHAPTAR OF MY FANFICTION. DIS A CONTINUTATION OF TEH PREVIOS CHAPTAR IF U HADENT RED IT YET THEN PLS DO DAT NAU https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_7 HEER R LINKS 2 PREVIOUS CHAPTARS https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_1 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_2 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_3 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_4 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_5 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_6 ADN DEES R TEH LINKS 2 FUTUR CHAPTAERS https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_9 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_10 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_11 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_12 Real Author's Warning: (18+) this story contains sex, tentacle porn, double penetration, and fat fetishism. Reader Discretion Advised. Hai every1 its is Nabriho'ulbon again adn yesterday i wus kidnapped!!! Anywaes, 2day my hare wus coral copper wth blond highlights adn mapel coloured tips adn fanks 2 sum hare gorwth spray, it nau goes down 2 teh middle of my spoine. I'm whereing a sleeveles Hooters tank top accumpanied by brite orange shorts wth neon angelic wite Nikes. 4 maekup, i hav on neon light pink lipstick wth lite orange eyeshawod adn black eyeliner. Anywaes, heers my doppel ganger's introduction. Sup biches it's Nobriha'olbun agan and rite nau i'm taking teh place of sum bich named Nabriho adn so far, it seems no 1 no's dat Nabriho has bin kidnapped adn dat im not her so dat's gud. Anywaes, 2day my hare is nau neon dark purple wth enoby blac highlites adn tips adn it's fashuned in a long emo ponytale held up bi a eboby blac upside down cross. I'm wareing a blacc Good Charlotte hoody wth a whight skull, a grey Rage Against The Machine tank top wth a fist folding a black ball by its handel, a enoby blacc skirt wth a tare on teh rite, dark blu genes wth holes in dem, adn blood red slip-on tennis shu's. I am aslo wareing dark red lipstick wth enoby black eyeshdow adn charcoal blacc i-liner. Anywaes, heer's wat happended 2day. The morning sun rises NOBRIHA'S POV 2day, i woke up adn grabbed teh laptop dat wus on teh neerby end tabel adn started work on my assignments on my online hi skool. After i completed al of dem, i closed teh laptop adn layed it bacc down on teh tabel b4 i got ot of bed adn unhooked teh NES adn replaced it wth my PS1 adn turned teh TV on adn grabbed my controller adn played sum Thrill Kill. After a cuple rownds, i turnd bouth my TV adn my PS1 off adn grabbed my 3DS beofre i walked downstares 2 ware Tom wus sitting on teh chare in teh living room. I got next 2 him adn asked "Hey Tom, ware's Edd adn Matt?" "Edd's cooking in teh kichen, and Matt's at Theos adn Deotilo's haus spending sum tiem wth teh kids." I then flippd my 3DS on adn started playing Corpse Party as i asked "So, wat r u doing?" "Well, a Superjail marathon is abot 2 cum on on Adult Swim soon adn rite nau i'm trying 2 pass teh tiem by waching sum Fmaily Guy." "OMG dats my second favortie sho alongside South Park. My favortie episoads r teh 1's dat r very violent liek teh 1 ware Quagmire kills Teh Simsons an teh 2 ware Stuwee killz Lois amd vice versa." "Wow, i didnt no u liekd dose kinds of shows, Nabriho. Seems liek Superjail will be jsut teh sho 4 u." adn after dat, i turnd bacc around anf continued playing Corspe Party 4 a couple minuts b4 Ton announced "Superjail's playing!" adn then i glanced my rite eye at teh TV screen ware Superjail wus playing whiel my other eye focused on my 3DS. After 'SuperBar' went off adn teh commercials started playing, i turnd my rite eye bacc over 2 teh 3DS screen butt as i wus playing, Edd yelled out "Breakfast is reddy!1!" adn then my left han slipped on teh D-pad adn in teh gaem, Sachiko(the character i was playing as) got penetrated in teh ass by teh tale of a Zenomorf adn dyed a slow adn payneful deaf. I got up adn lashed out "WHAT TEH HELL EDD!!1! U JSUT GOT MY CHARACTER KILLED BY A FUCKING ZENOMORPH!!!!!11!!!!" as he wus waking in adn he dropped teh plate of pancaeks adn stutterd "I-I-I'm sorry Nabriho. I-I-I didnt meen 2 piss u off l-liek dat. I-I promise dis wont hapen agen, ok?" i lightly nodded as i stared at him wth a stern look on my faec whiel he picked up teh pancaeks adn layed dem on Tom's lap b4 sitting next 2 him. Teh TV then went bacc 2 Superjail adn Edd turnd 2 Tom adn stated "Shuold we rly be waching dis in front of Nabriho?" "Y r u worrying so mutch, she lieks dees kinfs of shows." "Really?" "Yeah." whiel they wur talking, i gazed in pure awe at teh bloody carnage dat wus taking place. decapitation, evisceration, adn limbs getting torn off, all on teh medium sized TV screen. Just as i wus getting in2 teh insanity dat wus teh sho, teh episode went off adn teh commercial brake started adn a commerical played saying somthing about Burn the Ballroom playing heer in London 2night. After it went off, Tom ejacualted "OMG I NEED 2 GO 2 DAT CONCERT!1!" adn took a cuple breaths b4 continuing "Hey Nabriho, since u liek Rock adn Metal so much, y dont u cum wth me?" "Okay." "Well, i'm gonna go get reddy 4 teh concert, u guys saty dare." adn he hopped of teh couch as teh next episode of Superjail started. The two familiar visitors NABRIHO'S POV 2day i woek up 2 fiend a bag of cloths laying in my pont of vishun. I sat up adn grabbed teh bag; on it wus a note dat red "Hear's ur outfit, tispe. -Trod" i tehn reeched in2 teh bag adn pulled out teh cloths adn layed dem on teh bed. After dat, i took of my cloths and put on teh clothes mentioned above. Judt as i finished putting on teh maekup, a guard walked in adn spoke "Nabriho, Torf wood liek 2 see u upstares nau." i nodded and i walked up 2 him adn grabbed his han an he stated "BTW, i'm PatryCk." as he walked me in2 teh elevator and he pressed teh button at teh very top adn teh elvator started going up. After a whiel, teh elevator adn as i was turning my head 2 teh entrance Torg greeted "Greetings Nabriho. I wood liek 2 introduce u 2..." adn then i let out a gasp as i saw in front of my own 2 I's..."BEN AN KATE!?!?!?!?!?!" I ejaculated in shock. In the room, Ben was sitting on a black chare 2 teh left holding a camera while Kate sat in teh other seet holding 3 of her 9 chilfren in her arms; the other 6 wer below teh chare sturggling 2 get on. 1 of teh kids below Kate's chair wus nibbling on hjs sibbling's hed adn Ben picked up teh child and scolded "No Ben Jr. No eating ur sister." b4 handing him a pistol dat Ben Jr. started nibblinf on. I then looked bacc 2 ware Torc wus fiddling wth his fingers adn he continued "These 2 will be satying wth us 4 a couple of days. And Nabri-" he was interuppted bi teh suond of his phone ringing adn he picked it up adn after a whiel stated "Sorry about dat, i hav 2 go do sumthing 4 a whiel. In the meantiem Nabriho, y dont u aquant urself wth our guest?" befroe he got up and went in2 teh elevatir. Ben got up adn pulled up a seet neer him adn Kate and i saat in teh seet adn i began "Hey guys! long tiem no see." "Saem." Ben replied wth adn i asked "So, wat r u guiys doing heer?" adn then there wus a 10 second pause until Kate replied with "Well after dat Jehovian Orgy from a couple months ago, i got pregnant adn Ben startd recordin sum of teh things dat happend during my pregnancy. Everything wus going fien, that is, until Lucy kicked me and Ben out of teh haus adn we ended wandering teh streets of London constantly switching hauses adn i ended up giving birf at sum latino and ginger's haus dat we were staying at 4 a coyple of days." "Hau did teh birfing go?" "Suprsingly gr8. Tho it felt liek i gave birf 10 times adn yet there were only 9 kids last time i checked. Anyway, we left teh haus and ended up wandering teh streets for a couple of weeks until dis guy named Paul fuond us adn took us heer." "Well dat's awfully niec of him." and then Ben asked "So Nabriho, what r u doing he-" but he wus interrupted by teh suond of Tor stepping out of teh elevator adn saying "Ok, i'm back nau. Any questions?" "What's Nabriho doing heer?" "Wel she's here because uhhh...dis is her part-time job. U see, when she's not at home doing whatever, she's here wroking as my secks slav." "Wow i never nu u had a part time job, Nabriho." i stutterd "Yeah i uhh..." Tors was staring at me giving off a cold glair dat sed "Bitch if u sae anything about me kidnapping u, u gon dye." and i continued "It's a great job." I turnd around 2 Kate adn gasped when i saw her masturbateing with her hand visible in her overalls adn Ben turnd 2 her too adn gasped "KATE DONT DO DIS IN FRONT OF TEH KIDS!1!!!1!!" and he ran up 2 her adn pulled her hand out. She then moaned "I'm sorry honey its just dat, hereing teh word "secks" turnd me onn." and Ben turnd 2 Trod adn apologised "I'm sorry abot dat sir it's jsut dat ever sinse wat happend yesterday, she jsut cant enhough of secks." as 1 of teh kids, a bonde haired child wth derp eyes wearing a purple onesie, fell in2 his overall pocket. And then, Trof snirked "Well Sir, i hav just teh suhlushun 2 ur problem?" Ben turnd his hed sideways as teh child squirmed in his pokit and Todr continued "I'll let u 2 and ur wife watch Nabriho engage in sexual activities until ur wife's fully satisfied, an if u want, i'll let u 2 watch her as many tiems as u want for ur entire stay!" wth dat, i jolted up a bit as i thought "Oh shit. Dees guys r probably gonna force me 2 do my kidnapper's bullshit for god no's hau long until i cum dry." tho fortunatly, luck caem 2 my rescue as Rtod noticed a camera on Ben's seet adn he asked him "Is dat a film camera?" "Yes! I'm a Filmmaeker!1!" "Well then, i'll let u recoerd Nabriho's sex acts so ur wife can masturbate 2 it whenever she wants." "Gr8!!" i let out a sigh of relief before Tdor turnd 2 me adn stated "Nabriho, follow me 2 ware teh sexual fantasys will commence, adn Ben, u get 2 choos which 1's u want 2 see." and then teh 13 of us walked in 2 teh elevator and Torf presed a button and teh elevator started going down as Ben looked down at his ocket adn picked his kid up from his pocket "Dare u r Rose, i was worryd abot u gurl!" adn handed her 2 Kate, who placed her alongsied her siblings. First Act: Tentacles After a whiel, teh elevater sotpped adn teh door oepn adn Ben and Kate walked out then Trod adn then me last. Teh 3 then walked up 2 a control panel dat had a bunhc of crap on it adn Tdor introducted "Dis is teh control panel. Hear u can choose wat u want 2 see adn adjust teh intensity to whatever pleezes u. Kate, cum up hear adn taek ur pick." and then Ben picked her up adn held her as she stared at teh control panel 4 a whiel be4 she desieded "I'll pick dis 1!" as she pointed at a button wth a purpel tentecle in teh middle. "Wise choice, dat's teh tentacle moed. Nau Nabriho, get in teh middle of teh other rom whiel Kate chooses teh features." i nodded adn walked 2 teh middle of teh room adn stood dare. After a little whiel, teh empty white room changed in2 teh setting of a beetch wth summer props scatterd about. Then, Ben burst open teh door adn commanded "Okay, I want u 2 prance around teh room 4 a little bit, maybe play wth dat beech ball ovr dare, adn then thees tentacles r gonna cum ot of teh water adn rup off ur cloths adn fuck u. Whiel it's happening, i want u 2 screem liek ur geting raped(u won't actually be getting raped tho so dis is ok)." i noded wth a smile on my faec as he closed teh door adn walked 2 ware Torf wus adn held teh camera. i then lukt 2 ware teh beach ball wus adn picked it up adn began throwing it around teh room, running around teh place picking up the bal adn tehn thowing it 2 another cormer of teh room. Whiel i was playing wth teh ball, i thru it in2 teh ocean adn ran in2 teh water 2 pick it up. i maed it 2 ware teh ball wus adn bent down 2 pick it up butt after i did dat, i felt something smol adn slimy tangel it'self around my neck. I looked down adn let out a *GASP* of shock as i saw a dark purple tentacle tangling itselve around my neck adn teh tip wus nau touching my faec. I dropped teh ball adn clutched both of my hands on2 teh tntacle adn attempted 2 tug it off. Thn suddenly, i felt 2 moar tentikles tangel demselves around my 2 arms, adn then another paer of 2 tangel arond my legs, adn then i wus lefted up in2 teh aer by teh tentacles all in a split second, causing me 2 let out a loud *SHRIEK!!!!*. I struggled 2 braek free from teh tentacles wth as much forse as i could muster up, butt al dis did wus maek teh tentacls tighten around my lims. Then 2 moar tentacles appreared adn dug in2 my cloths as i inquisitioned "Wat r u doing 2 me?" and then teh tectacles ripped my tank top adn shorts. leeving me in my enoby blacc bra wth purpel laces and neon white pantys wth neon red laces. 1 of teh tentacls then unhooked my bra adn it fell in2 teh ocean as teh other 1 pulled down my pantys and it 2 fell in2 teh ocean. I quickly caught on 2 what was going on and i let out crys 4 mercy as another set of tentacles approached my vagina. Adn then, 1 of teh tentakuls thrusted str8 in2 my vagina adn i screamed at teh top if my lugs "NOOOOOOOO!!!". And then 1 tencacle in my vagina turnd in2 two, adn then 3, adn eventually it felt liek sum1 wus shuving thier entrie fist up my silk iglue, all whiel i let out several crys 4 mercy. Eventually, another set of tentacle appeared adn thrusted rite in2 my ass adn i couldent hrlp butt let out a loud moan of lust then forcing out a another cry 4 murcee b4 1 tentacle forced it's self down my throut. Eventualy, teh tentacles in my vagina thrusted rite thru my cervix adn petnerated right outta my uterus causing me 2 let outt a loud muffeled moan of lust(i'm not actually getting raped; dat's y i'm letting out moansi wouldnt do if i was actually getting raped for real alongside my crys 4 mercy). Teh tetancles shuvd up my vagina then stared slidding around insied my intestines adn teh 1s up my ass started fiddling wth dem liek they wer strings on a harp. Whiel dis tentacle sexiness wus happening, i lookt down at teh neaby wind'oh adn saw Kate masturbing wathing teh action unfold in teh chare whiel Rose(teh bebeh from erlier) was playing around wth th setings adn Ben held her sibings in his arms; Torf wus noware 2 be scene. Teh tentacles in my motuh then slid pats teh other tentacles adn then out of my vagina adn then bacc in2 my mouth as teh other tentacles came out of my mouth an bac in2 my vagina adn ass. After several moar minutes of tentacle sexks, all of teh tentacles caem out thier cum-liek liquids in2 my bodie be4 laying my exhaused body on teh seabed adn retreeting bacc in2 teh ocean. I then crwaled out of teh qater adn nearly passed out at teh door but jsut then, Trof oppended teh door adn i crwaled in2 teh room. Neer teh door wus a nother chare adn i got on it adn turnd over 2 Ben who just turnd off tej camera adn he asked Kate "Hau wus dat?" "God butt...i didnt cum." "Shit..." "Hey don't worry so much, there's sitll a lot moar options.*turns hed* in teh meantiem Nabriho, go cleen urself up in 1 of teh shouerrooms." requested Trod. I then got of teh chare adn took smol setps ovur 2 teh elvater adn Trod explainated "Teh shour rooms is on teh 31nd floor." i noded bacc 2 him as teh elevator closed adn i pressed a button and teh eleavtor staeted. After a short wheil, teh elvatr stopd and i walked out of teh elevator in2 a room wth a bunch of showers everywear adn stacks of clothes in teh corners. A short whiel after i walked in, a woman walked out of 1 of teh shours adn i stepped in2 teh shower adn cleened teh bits of tenteacle cum off my bodie. After a whiel, i wus completly cleen adn grabbed a tauLOL on teh other sied be4 i stepd out. i then reeched in2 a pear of clothes adn pulled sum out be4 i walked in2 a chagning room adn put on a sleeveless blac Playboy t-shirt wth teh whight buny logo in teh middle, a smol ebone lethur skrit, adn charcaol blac Hunter's boots wth bood red lacists. My hare wus sitll teh saem coluor ass it wus erlier and my makeup wus sitll on becuase they wer water-proof adn teh effects wood go away teh next day. I then walked ovur 2 teh elevator adn pressed teh button and it started going down. Second Act: Sex Machine Aftwr a whiel, teh elevator sotpped adn i waked in2 teh room 2 find Torc stadning rite in front of me adn Ben and Kate sitting in chares on teh rite sied. Trod then spoke "Welcum bacc Nabriho. Kate jsut finidhed setting up teh settings a fw seconds ago. Nau get in2 teh room. Oh adn BTW, dat ouitfit on u luks sutnning;)." adn he gave me a lustful wink. i litly shuvd him out of teh wae adn stepped in2 teh room. Teh beech setting wus goen nau adn in teh middel of teh room wus a machine similar 2 teh thing people sit on when w8ting 4 teh doctor 2 coem in2 teh room adn i layed dwon on it. I turnd me hed 2 teh window adn Ben wus pointing at my eboby skrit adn i took it off adn layed it on teh floor aftrer i tok off my boots adn layed dem 2 teh sied. Kate then pressed a button on teh control panel adn then a robotic arm energd frum bleow teh seet adn teh hand tranfromed in2 a neon hot pink dildo. Another robotic hand then appeared butt dis 1 dident transform in2 a dildo adn insted opended up my vagina a little bit b4 suddenly, teh oyher arm thursted str8 in an i let out a loud moan of lust. I continued letting countess atomic moans as teh dildo violenly frusted in adn out of my vertical grimace adn in no tiem at all, teh dildo thrusted rite thru my cervix adn in2 my womb, causing me 2 let a moan dat wus as loud as 10,00 tunguska meteors crashing on earth. Adn then, teh other robotic arm from earlier transformed in2 a neon lite blu dildo adn another 1 appeared below my as adn pushed it up adn teh lite blu dildo thrusted str8 in2 my ass, causng mii 2 let out a nother loud moan of lust. An thn, another dildo appeared adn thrusted it'self in2 my mouth jsut as teh dildo in my willy washer penetrated rite fru my uterus adn in2 my large intestines. As teh deildo shuvd demselves deep in insied my bodie, Ben helded teh camaera up close 2 teh window screen whiel Kate mass debated on teh chare letting loud moans of lsut dat i faintly herd insdie teh room dat i wus in. Meanwhiel, teh dildo in my moth wus violently shuving itselve deep down in2 my asathogus adn eventually, it dug str8 down in2 my stomuch butt wusent effected by teh stomach asids. 4 several several minutes, teh dildos in my bodie penetreated rite thru my internal organs liek a lawnmower slicing chunks of grass off teh feac of teh erth with minimal efort adn eventually, all 3 of teh dildos collided in teh middel of my bodie adn started poking at each other liek blind mice ramming against 1 another in a narrow container smol enouf 2 maek a clawstrophobic dye of a hart attack on teh spot. And then, teh didlos cummed thier semen liek fliuds at teh saem tiem insdie my bodie and teh rotobic arms pulld dem out of my bodie adn sum of teh dildos had bits of fluid on dem. After dat exhilerating expericane, Torg wakled in2 teh rum adn toseed a towel towards me adn i caught it in my left hand befour he walked bacc in2 teh other room. After i cleened my selfe off, i walked up 2 door adn opended it rite when 1 of teh children fell off teh chare Kate wus sitiing in. Ben wakled over adn picked up teh kid by its penis in a non-sexual way adn handed it bacc 2 it's mother adn i asked "Ur don luks cute." "Thanks butt Luci is actually a girl. She alongside her other 3 sisters wer born wth penises tho both me adn K8 chuse 2 identify dem as wimmins becase they sitll hav vaginas so we sitll identify dem as gurls." "Oh okay." He then turnd his hed 2 Kate and assed her "So, hau wus dat, honey?" "I'm sorry Ben but hwiel it wus quite mawt an all...i still iddn't cum." "*Sigh*...wat else hav u got, Trod?" Todr replied wth "I'm sorry, butt it luks liek theyre arent many moar options." "What do u meen bi dat? u sed K8 culd chus wich ever option she wanted!" "Well, earlier while Nabriho wus getting fucked by tenteacles, 1 of my guards told me dat almost all of teh modes wur malfunctioning adn dat very few of dem wood work properly." he then motiond his hand 2 a blacc button with fat sillowet being fed thru a tube adn he contineud "Dis is teh last 1 dat's working properly. If dis doesnt work, then i'm afraid nothing else will. Nabriho, step inside, i'm cumming in wth u." i hten nodded adn stepped in side teh room adn shortly after, Trof also walked in. Meanwhile at the concert NOBRIHA'S POV It has nau bin a few hours since dis morning adn Tom wus sitting netx 2 me waching a season 4 episod of Superjail. His blu hoody wus nau unziped adn he was whereing a enoby blacc Burn The Ballroom t-shirt, dark blu genes wth holes in dem, adn blacc shues wth blak and white checkered rubber parts adn teh Burn The Ballroom logo on both sieds of each shoe. After teh episode went off, Tom lukt a neerby clock be4 he ejaculated "HOKY SHIRT!!1! I TOTALY FROGOT ABOT TEH CONSERT!! NABRIHO, GET IN TEH FICKING CAR NAU!!!!1111!!!!" befroe he clutch on2 my left adn he ranned str8 in2 teh garage adn toseed me in2 teh front passenger's seet before he dashed 2 teh driver's seet adn starrted teh car adn it drove off. I then sat up in teh seet adn bucled my self as Tom insetred a CD in2 teh CD player adn teh car then started playing Goddess of the Rain by Burn the Ballroom. After a whiel, teh car sotpped at a parking lot adn Tom ejaculated as he wus unbucklking "OUT OF TEH CAR NAU!! WE DONT HAV MUCH TIEM!!!" and i unbuckled just as Tom steped out of teh car adn i got out too adn walkwd ovur 2 ware he wus at adn grabbed his rite hand. Rite in front of us behind teh car stood a concert stage with a bunch of poeple crowded below and on teh stage Burn The Ballroom's members wer tuning thier instruments. After he had finished tuning his guitar, 1 of teh memebrs held a microphone up 2 his face and annoucnced "Teh concert shall comence in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. fi-" but as he wus counting down, Tom ran straight in2 teh crowd suving every1 out of teh way as he tightly helded my hand and just b4 teh guy finished saying five, Tom jumped up adn cryed out "OMG TOM CALLAHAN SIGN MY AUTOGRAPH DAMMIT!!!!!!!!11111!!!!" as he helf up a sheat of payper. Tom C. then took teh paper from his hand, signed it, and it go adn teh paper hit Tom direcly in teh faec, causing him 2 fall 2 teh gorund. I then pulled him bacc upp adn remuvd teh autograff from his faec adn after he opened his eyes, he grabbed teh autograph adn put it in his pocket. Shortly after he did dat, teh countdown had finished adn almost immediantly, teh band started playing Whisper. Whisper by Burn The Ballroom. Lyrics written by Burn The Ballroomdon't know the specific people who wrote it. If you know, then please tell me in the comments. Come in sit down sweet angel Leave me all your tears Tell me all of your troubles The weight of your short years Love is only a river Drowning all of your cheer Sell me all of your laughter And I will take some of your fear His favourite days were the mornings she came in with confessions of cardinal sin A beast in the business of selling forgiveness dead eyes on a treacherous grin And he laps up the vice like a wolf in the night he's the left hand of God on the stage And with one hand he offers salvation to lovers the other taketh away So give me your fire give me your fear give me your faith when love gives you tears Give me your heart give me your fate give me your hand when love gives you hate Give me your prayers up on your feet and I'll give you a show it helps fill the seats So give me your sins give me your lies but whisper your love And I'll whisper mine go check out the rest of the song using the link above. After a little whiel, teh sogn ended adn Tom Callahan Stated "BRB, I hav 2 go do sumthing." and he waljed offstage. After he did dat Tom turnd 2 me adn stated "Well, i'm gonna go use teh baffroom Nabriho, just stay heer adn w8 4 me." whiel he wus talking 2 me, i noticed dat he kinda lukt hawt in dat shirt adn then a lite bulb lit up in my hed adn i repleid "Actually, i wanna go 2." "Okay then, u can w8 4 me outside teh stall." and then i went up 2 his ear and sugestd in a lutsful toen "Y dont we go in ~2gether~." "I don't think we can do dat Nabriho-" "C'mon, wat's wrong wth taking a risk 1ce in a whiel?" "Well..ok." and then he grabbed hand adn we walked ovur 2 a neerby cyan port-a-potty. Tom lukt both directions b4 he opended teh door and walked in and i followed afterward; he then turnd arond adn locked teh door. I then walkt up 2 teh toilet and sat down and i stated "It's too hot in heer. U won't wind if a take my shirt off 4 a moment will u?" and b4 he culd comment, i tok off my Good Charlotte hoody adn RAtM tank top, exposing my emo black bra wth hot pink laces. i then lookt dwon adn noticed dat Tom nau had a msol nerection adn i commented "U liek dis don't u Tom?" and then i suggested in a lutsfull oten "Hey, y dont we use dis oppurtinity 2 are...advantage~" "Umm Nabriho, i fink it's is best dat we saev dis 4 when we get bac hoem." "Ur seriusly gonna let dis oppurtinity rite in front of u go 2 waist. I meen think abot it: Having secks wth teh hottest bich on teh planet whiel 1 of ur favortie bands plays music in teh background. Doesn't dat suond liek a mach maed in haven?" "Well...i gess i cant argue wth dat." He then took off hs hoody adn shrit adn layed dem on teh floor be4 he unzipped his pants, whipping out his erekt corn dog. I removed my bra adn walked up 2 him adn wraped teh bra around his neck befour bending down 2 his memebr adn sticking it in my mouth. I then started sucking on his hard, soft tree branch faster then Super Sonic on crack running thru a bonus stage in Sonic 2 adn teh suonds of Sonic collecting rings wer Tom's moans of lust as i wrapped my tongue around his flagpole. Wth each adn ovry thrust of my mouth in2 his thicc cock, hjs penis grew larger adn lagr an eventually his boner went str8 thru my throat adn in2 my somtach liek a missile hitting it's tagert adn Tom let out a lod moan of lust ass i took my mouth out of his sitll erect Eiffel Tower. I then gripped his tentacles wth my hand and i gotted up adn up close 2 his faec adn we maed out liek 2 slugs sliding agenst eachother in a narrow hallway fit 4 only 2 slugs adn Tom's slid down in2 my vocal cords adn started caressing dem liek a old woman lightly stoking th soft strings dat wood b used 2 maek her granson's soft adn warm, albeit awful looking, christmas sweater. He then took his tongue out of my throat, letting me stick my tongue deep in2 his throat liek Indiana venturing down in2 teh abyss of teh Grand Canyon and i eventually got 2 gis voice bocks adn my taste buds started caressing teh top of teh box liek a arkitect stroking a recently discovered stone tablet. I then took my tongue out of his throat adn i lusted in a lustful tone "Nau's tiem 4 teh ~mane event~" he then nodded bacc in response wth a lustful glair in his eyes. i then removed teh rest of my cloths whiel he removed teh rest of his adn we both layed our cloths on teh floor. Tom adn picked me up by teh ass as i wrapped my patnys aournd my moth so no1 wood heer me adn then in a split second, he thrusted me str8 down in2 his fishing rod, causing me 2 let out a laod moan of lust as his avenger penertared rite thru my cevix adn uterus adn in2 my smol instetines. I let out several atomic moans of lustful lust as his hard erect dic slid around inside my soft fleshy organs liek a mose squeezing thru a tight passageway. Whiel dis heavenly bliss wus taking place, Burn The Ballroom were singing away outside, blissfully unawate of teh ritual of lust taekng place in teh neerby portapotty adn Tom wus thrusting in my oragans 2 teh rythm of teh songs dat wer being played. Durin teh climax of 1 of teh sogns, Tom's thursts intesnifyed adn he clutched my shoulders as his The Flash action figure jolted in speed adn started eviscerating me from teh inside, causing me 2 let out several loud moans who's loudnes wouldve been comparable 2 a metoer 10,000 times the size of the Hoba Meteorite crashing in2 Jupeter if i dident have my bra wrapped arounf my mouth. And then, his Smirnoff bottle pentatd rite out of my mouth adn it cummed several galluns on2 my bewbs as he ejaculated "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA". He then took his penis out of my bodie an walked ovur 2 teh toilet paper wrack adn took teh toilet paper out adn tosed it ovur 2 mii adn i cleeaned teh cum off both my bodie adn my vagina. After dat, i grabbed my cloths off teh floor and put dem on as Tom did teh saem adn after i finished putting my shoes on, Tom walked up 2 me adn lusted "Nabriho, out of all teh tiems we've had secks, dis 1 is so far my favorit out of all of dem. U were really sumthing 2nite. Well i'd luv 2 saty heer, but i'm feeling a littel bit tired nau. Oh well, i guess i'll just watch teh concert on MTV." he then opend teh door adn we walked out of teh port-a-potty adn 2 teh car adn Tom got in teh driver's seet adn i sat beside him adn we drove bacc home 2 teh suond of Whisper by Burn The Ballroom playing on the radio. After a whiel, Tim parked teh car in front of teh haus adn i stepped out first b4 him adn he opended teh front door adn held it open 4 me and we both walked in. Edd, who wus sitting on teh couch, turnd 2 Tom and commented in a slightly shocked tome "Hey Tom. Seams u caem bacc a little bit earlier then i though u wood. Anywae, hau wus it?" "It wus...gr8." Tom replied wth in a tired tone and Edd replied "Well, seems liek u had a wild nite. Well, i recommend u go get sum rest nau, since ur so tire-" "I'M BACCC!!!!1!!" screamed Matt as he kicked oepn teh door adn it hitted teh wall adn maed a loud *BANG*. Edd then spoke "Hey Matt. Hau wus teh visit?" "It wus gr8!1!" "Did Matt Jr. adn Thea behave?" "Yeah, as usual. They can't really do much at sutch a yung aeg, so ain't it kinda redundant asking if they behaved?" "Hey, kids r unpredictabl, always gotta maek shure." "Well, i'm going 2 bed nau, goodnight." and then Matt walked 2 his rom adn cloesd th door. Edd then checked teh clock adn turnd 2 me adn stated "I think it's tiem 4 u 2 go bacc 2 bed nau Nabriho." "W8, wat abot teh Superjail marathon?" "I'll check." he then turnd teh TV on adn an episode of Superjail had just started. "Well, i guess i can let u finish off teh marathon." adn then we watched Superjail 4 a couple hours adn after teh marathon ended, i went 2 my room adn went 2 sleep. Final Act: Last Resort Todf then turnd around adn yelled out "Press teh button when i tell u 2 Kate!" "Ok." he walked inside teh room b4 pullin out a wodden chare adn walking bac in2 teh room i wus in adn laying it in the middel fo teh room. He then walked ovur 2 me adn dug around in his hoody picket 4 uh bit b4 pulling out a red pill "Taek dis. It will drastically increase teh amount of weight u gain 4 abot a hour adn then all teh weight u gained during when u wer under teh effect of teh pill will disipate, adn u'll return 2 teh wait u had prior 2 taeking teh pill." adn then he handed me a glass of water in teh otehr hand. I took teh glass of water first then teh pill in 1 gulp in only 3 seconds be4 i handed teh glass of water bacc 2 him. "Rly, dats all u needed?" he commented as he staired teh glass of wter, presumable questioning whether or not i actualy took teh pill or if i hid it under my tongue be4 i stated "Jsut fought u might need sum 2." "No thanks, im good. 4 nau at leest;). Anyways, go sit on teh chare adn teh process shall begin." he then motioned his hand 2 teh chare in teh room. I walked up 2 teh chare adn sat on it adn teh moment my arms scraped teh arms of teh chare, iron restrantises appeared adn hooked demselves around my limbs. "KATE, PRESS IT NAU!!1" ejeculated Trod be4 locking teh door shut adn after he did dat, Kate jumped up frum her seet adn pressed teh button. Teh moment K8 pushed teh butoon, a buzzing suond flooded teh room as a tube appeared from teh cieling an forced it'self down my thraot. Adn then b4 a could act of do anything as a responde really, i felt sumthing slide my thraot liek a slug slidding down a pipe. WHatever wus in my mouth, all i knew...wus dat it tasted good. 2 descirbe teh taste...it tastd liek teh highest quality fiev star Hershey's Dark Chocalate mixed with sum of teh finest, ripest, juiciest strawberries teh univurs had 2 offur, both of dose elements fusing 2gether 2 form a triforce wth teh texture of teh cheesiest, gooeyest, freshest melted nacho cheez Tako Bell had 2 offer. Unsurprisingly, teh moment i relaized exacly wat dis "stuff" going down my thoat tasted liek...i fell in luv wth it imediantly adn rite away, i started gulping all of it down my throat leik a sewr taking in water, only insted of dat water having a bunch og trash and shut in it, it had sum of teh highest quality minerals. Wth each adn ovary gulp of teh heavenly "substance", i felt myself gorw fuller adn fuller wth each gulp, my cloths growing tighter adn tighter around my changing bodie. And then, Torf walked up me wth a lustful look of list in his 3y3s adn suddenyl clutched both of his soft, firm hands on2 my soft, warm luv handels adn started massaging dem as he commented "So soft, so warm, just hau i liek dem. Can i fuk u...?" i then nodded my hed softly in repliance. Adn then, Tdor immedianlty pulled dow n his pants adn boxers, exposing his hard, throbbing skyscapr dat wus bascaly begging up 2 teh havenz 4 sum china. He then posishuned hemselve a bit b4 liek a teh rubber band on a slingshot bein pulled back be4 being let go of, he thrusted his hard bana DEEP in2 my 3rd hoel(or 4th depending on if u count teh mouth as a hole, tho i pesonaly dont), causing my vocal chorsd 2 let ouy a loud muffled moan of lust. Tod thursted deeper adn deeper in2 my bodie, thurthter adn thurther in as i grew in sixe frum teh godly substance being shuvd don my throat. Eventually, i gru so large adn soft dat teh chare below me cold no logner sustane my secksyness adn it cumbled below me adn then Todr got on top of my stomach adn continued shuving his Norwegian bacon wrapped aparaguess inside my bodie. After a whiel of fat secks, it started 2 feel liek Torf's penis wus moar then tiwce teh siz of his firm wellbiult Nrowegian bodie adn my muffeled moans of lust adn lust wer growgin laoder adn loudr, so loud in fakt dat it alsmot seemed liek teh vocal chords in mu mouth could snap at ny second nau frum hau laud i wus moaning. After a cuple hours, Tor turned 2 teh window adn maed sum sighn langueag signs indicating 4 dem 2 stop adn Ben then pressed tej button agan adn i no longer felt teh heavenly falovr going down my thraot. Todr then took teh tube out of my motuh adn i lukt at my own bdie, which nau took up half of teh room adn my skirt wus torn, tho my shirt wus sitll holding my bewbs up. "Liek wat u see?" i responded my nodding my hed 2 adn he laffed "U dont 2 do dat nau, ur free 2 talk. An soon, i'll be as soft adn warm as u~." He then pulled out anothe red pill adn put it in his mouth b4 he turnd bacc ovur 2 teh window, ware Kate wus sitting in an chare masturbating adn Ben wus sitting neerby teh control panel whiel holding teh kids, adn Trod maed moar sighn lagnuage signs telling him 2 press teh button adn Ben put 1 of his kids above teh button adn then teh chilf pressed it. And then suddenly, teh tube attached it selve 2 Trod ad then teh "substance" started going down his throat as he continued thrusting his growing cocc deeper in2 me. As teh stuff slid his thoat, he grew larger adn larger jsut liek his throbbing mayonaise bottel which wus thrustinf in2 me at teh sped of litening as i moaned in lust "aaaaa...Toooord...." Afer a little whiel of lust admn pleshure, Torf wus nau teh saem of me adn our bodys nau tooked up almost all of teh enitre room(tho i'm pretty shure Ben adn Kate culd sitll se us) adn i lukt down adn saw Kate wus nau massdebating faster then a hamtser on crack running on a hampster weel at several thousand miels per second as ordT just kept on thrusting his cadnytsick in2 me, which wus nau 4/5ths deep in2 me adn wus no doubt 10,00 tiems a lot larger then what his size wus prior 2 taeking teh pill. Adn then, teh inevitable climax caem adn Trdo ejaculated in a moan dat wus laoder thn 2000 milllions trumpets playing at teh saem tiem in unicon "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as he cummed 500,000 gallums of cum in2 my bodie adn at teh saem tiem when dat happend Kate did teh ahegao faec(the faec people in anime do when having secks) so i immedianly nu dat it all wroekd out in teh end. And then 4 about a hour, me adn Trof jsut rubbed up against each other a lot wth his penis sitll inside me adn after a whiel, teh effect on me wore off adn i wus bacc 2 normal butt teh effect on Trod dident ware of untill a few moar minuts adn in teh tiem frame, i uscked in his ungodly large bakin peace adn massaged his luv hadnels. After da affect on Tor woar off, I grabed him by teh arm adn lifted him off teh ground adn he walked 2 teh door adn walked in adn i followd. After i setpped in, Torg turnd 2 mii adn stated "I'm gonna go change nau, u saty heer adn do whatever." b4 he opend teh elevator adn i stared at his slightly torn hoody adn pants be4 he stepped in adn teh door closed. I then sat at a nearby chare adn i sed 2 Ben adn Kate "Het!" adn Ben turnd 2 me adn replyd "Hey Nabriho." b4 he turnd his hed 2 K8 adn assed "Hau wus dat?" "it...aaaaa...it wus amazing!" "Well, luks liek it al wroked out in teh end!" adn then he sw his kid erlier abot 2 press teh button adn he lifted up teh child adn chuckled "No Dick, no playing wth teh control panel. Dis is much safer 4 yung kids liek u, aneywae." adn handed him a Austin Magic Pistol adn Dick held it up 2 his own left I. And then Kate moaned 2 Ben "Hey..." "Wat is it, Kate?" "Nau dat i think abot it...i dont fink we killed enouf straights shortly after i gave birf." "Y'no, i actually fink ur rite. *Turns hed 2 Nabriho* Bi Nabriho, we're gunna go kill sum moar straight people 4 teh cimax of our movie!!!I'm very sorry if this offended straight people in any way, shape, or form." adn then Ben picked up Kate alongside teh kids as she pulled out a chainsaw adn pulld teh thing on it dat caused it 2 maek teh noises chainsaws maek b4 they ran in2 teh elevator. Shortly after dat, Trod stepped out and lukt around be4 he questioned "Ware did dose 2 go?" "They ran out 2 go do sumthing; i'm certain they'll be bac soon." "Ok. Well, go back 2 bed nau Nabriho." "Ok." adn then i walked in2 teh elevator adn pressed teh button dat led 2 my room adn after it got dare, i stepped in adn got in my bed adn went 2 sleep. OMG HAY AGEN ADN FANK U 4 REDDING DIS FANFICTION, ADN PLS GO COMMENT ADN REVIEW NAU!!! Real Author's Note: In typical fashion, I shall now give out my sincerest apologies to Edd Gould, his friends, his family, and also to all straight people who are reading this for wasting several hours of my life almost every day to taint the internets with more cancer. Anyways, if you're the kind of person who likes torturing themselves(either for the LULZ or some other odd reason), then please tune in next time for the upcoming Chapter 9, though it may take a little while to finish since School will start again soon and I won't get to update as much. However, I will still try my best to update whenever I can. I hope you enjoyed and goodbye. Category:Fanfiction Category:Sex Category:Trollfic